


Unhappenings #ZZ

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [34]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "They're brothers. They fight a lot."





	Unhappenings #ZZ

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> December 8, 2008.

"They're brothers. They fight a lot."

Al paled and stayed hidden on the other side of the wall beside the doorawy to the lobby of the current apartment building in which he and Ed lived. Ed had sent him to check for mail - Ed was always getting mail. Al never got mail and he hated the lobby with the faded wallpaper and general feel of decay. The plants were mostly dead and the lone sofa wasn't fit for sitting. A tattered dogleash hung on a rusty hook near the front door, but Al had never seen or heard a dog in the building.

And always, always there were gossiping women.

"Wish they'd be a little more social," the other woman said to her companion. Al heard the sound of a key in a mailbox. "They're both rather handsome."

Wincing, Al knew he needed to get the mail before retreating to the apartment to see if Ed had lit anything else on fire.

They did fight a lot, Al supposed. They were brothers. But Al was also fairly sure the noises the ladies were referencing were not the result of fights but something else entirely.

When they fought, Ed would stomp across the street to the park and Al would take off for a rusted drawbridge on the other side of town. And one of them would eventually go get the other, and apologize. Except sometimes they'd fight again, once they got back and had to deal with whatever caused the fight in the first place.

However, Al realized, the odd thumps in the apartment were likely the bed hitting the wall of Ed's bedroom or a sofa half-falling when Ed pulled him over one end. They'd somehow, and only somehow because Al had closed his eyes just before, even managed to knock the pictures from the walls.

None of that had been fighting.

Instead it had been lust - the love they had for each other all twisted up and fed back through not really knowing how to show it properly. Al wanting to touch Ed's skin, Ed wanting to always make sure Al was still real and was still there. Somehow it manifested itself in rough kisses and awkward touches that led to Al pushing Ed onto his bed and spreading his legs, reminding Ed that pure rapture was still possible for them both. It happened again and again, Ed pouncing on Al in the shower or Al trying to distract Ed from his research long enough to eat or sleep.

They never spoke about it after, not when dealing with sticky sheets or broken anythings or purple bruises or loose and tangled hair. Talking about it would only lead to one of two things and, well...

They were brothers. They fought a lot.

Al sighed and went to fetch the mail.


End file.
